A new technology currently being introduced throughout the world is Near Field Communication (NFC) devices typically referred to as a “beacons.” A beacon typically employs Bluetooth low energy (BLE) to transmit a simple message to suitably configured mobile devices such as, but not limited to, a smart telephone. The message transmitted may be a universally unique identifier (UUI) such as an Internet Protocol (IP) address. Once a mobile device receives the UUI, the telephone may execute an application that uses the beacon to establish the location of the telephone relative to the beacon and receive notifications corresponding to the beacon. It the application is not already loaded on the mobile device, the application is typically downloaded from a remote source.